The wheel conveyor, for example, disclosed in the following Document 1 has conventionally been well known. In this wheel conveyor, a plurality of plastic wheels are supported in the groove on a metal frame material having a substantially groove-like sectional shape that includes an opening in an upper surface portion and is uniform in the longitudinal direction, such that the end portions of an axle protruding from both side surfaces are fitted into bearing portions formed by notching the frame material from the upper ends of the sidewall portions in the groove-depth direction into the slit-like shape, to be rotatable and arranged in a line. The outer circumferential surface of the wheel protrudes a little above the opening surface. Document 1: Japanese Design Registration No. 759980